Hot Head
|ability=Fire |category=Regular enemy |caption = Kirby: Triple Deluxe artwork }} Hot Head is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. Kirby can get the Fire ability by inhaling it. Hot Head is notable for being one of the first few enemies Kirby often comes across in the beginnings of many of his journeys alongside Sir Kibble, Twister, and Waddle Doo. Physical Appearance Hot Head is a peculiar orange creature with a small trunk which it can use to blow out a stream of fire. Its feet are a shade of orange slightly lighter than the rest of its body. Its back is always covered in coalescent flames. In all appearances prior to Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Hot Head's back wasn't covered in flames. Instead, Hot Head's back is pale yellow with small tentacle-like protrusions coming from it and two large flipper-shaped horns. Its face retains the trunk but is dark orange instead of the lighter hue used in later games. A similar design was used in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land This was Hot Head's first appearance. It merely walks around occasionally stopping to blow a flurry of fire at Kirby if he is within range. If he is at a distance, the Hot Head spit will spit a fire ball towards him instead. This behavior was used in every following game but is notably hazardous in this game, as Hot Head can shoot Kirby with a fireball as soon as he enters a door, which can catch the player off guard due to its fast speed. If Kirby is set ablaze by the fireball, he is also extremely vulnerable, especially if a bottomless pit is nearby. Hot Head is a major threat in Orange Ocean's first stage along with Sparky and Flamer. Hot Head is also the only enemy that grants Kirby the basic Fire ability upon inhalation, whereas the other fire-based enemy (Flamer) gives Burning. A Hot Head also appears in Ice Cream Island's museum alongside Laser Ball. Hot Head is exactly the same in the remake. However, its newer, more fiery design is used. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' and Kirby: Squeak Squad Hot Head's behavior is no different from its earlier appearances. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Hot Head's fireballs are still fast, but he is slightly more patient in this game, giving more of a chance for Kirby to defeat him or avoid his fire blow attack. Kirby: Squeak Squad introduces the Bubble Head species, which is virtually the Bubble equivalent of Hot Head, and Acchi, a larger and stronger creature that acts similarly to Hot Head. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Super Hot Head, a Super Ability-yielding enemy, is introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land; normal Hot Head also appears in the game. Besides the main game, it appears in the Whip and Water Challenges on the Lor Starcutter. It appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well, specifically in the Smash Combat Chamber and Magolor Race 1. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe Hot Head exhibits its usual behavior. This time, however, the enemy can spit fireballs from one plane to another. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Hot Head does not move about or shoot fireballs. It simply stands in one location and spits a long jet of flame, which Elline can block with rainbow rope. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Hot Head makes a small cameo appearance in the anime episode Cowardly Creature. Other members include Mr. Frosty, Yaban, Boomer, Whiskers, Jukid, Dogon, and Poppy Bros. Jr.. When Phan Phan escapes, Customer Service turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. However, Customer Service says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School." Hot Head is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. It, along with Poppy Bros. Jr., is a member of the Snow Class, which is the strongest of the whole school. It is shown bouncing a small pink basketball on its head. It is not known what becomes of Hot Head after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if it even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Unlike many of the other characters of the anime, Hot Head is shown with his original design, even after its appearance was changed in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Rather, Hot Head appears exactly as it does in its Kirby's Adventure artwork. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Hot Head appears as a sticker, using its artwork from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Similar Enemies *Bubble Head *Acchi *Super Hot Head Trivia *Hot Head shares the same name to an enemy in Super Mario World, who looks like a fireball and scales walls, floors, and ceilings. *In Kirby's Adventure, Hot Head's artwork shows ears or hands on its head. In the game, it doesn't have these. Artwork KA Hot Head.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Hothead2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq HotHead.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KatRC_Hot_Head_artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Gallery KA Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) NID Hot Head.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Hot Head 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) BlueHotHead.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) AM Hot Head.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' FireDroppy.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Droppy) KSqSq_Hot_Head_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' hothead.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Hot Head.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Hot_Head.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Sprites KA Hot Head sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Hot Head sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KatAM Hot Head sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Hot Head sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) SSBB Hot Head sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KMA Hot Head sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Glutifer es:Hot Head fr:Tête chaude it:Testacalda ja:ホットヘッド Category:Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror